Dark possession
by Mother Gaia in slaughter
Summary: Tasuki is a police officer and he is assigned to work with a FBI agent on a case of a missing girl. Now Tasuki must learn to trust his new colleague if they are to ever solve the case. *Yaoi* in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This fic was originally called Cops and Bandits but I really didn't like how the fic was turning out so I thought I would rewrite it and give it a different name. I hope everyone enjoys the story. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tasuki kicked the coffee machine that was in front of him and swore heatedly under his breath. The machine hadn't been working for a good week now and the repair man was too lazy to get off his fat ass and come fix it. Giving the machine one last furious blow, Tasuki retreated back to his desk in defeat.  
  
Tasuki plunked down on his swivel chair and gazed at his desk which was stacked with papers. The desk was a horrific mess compared to his coworkers who made efforts to keep there desks orderly and clean. Coffee cups were strewn carelessly, with thick dark rings of auburn covering the surface of the desk. That is if you could see them under the piles of papers cultured everywhere. With a heavy sigh, Tasuki new that he was going to be half asleep for the morning because of not obtaining his much needed caffeine. Tasuki rolled his chair to his computer and decided he would at least try to get something accomplished. As he started typing up some criminal reports a person cast a shadow over his cubical and Tasuki raised his head to see who wished to speak with him.  
  
"Hey Tasuki-kun," said the animated voice of his dark navy haired companion.  
  
Tasuki spun his chair around. His close friend stood there leaning lightly on his cubical a smile covering his young angelic face.  
  
"What's up Koji?" asked Tasuki starting to fidget uncomfortably under his friends gaze.  
  
"Well," said Koji in a cool tone. "I just heard some interesting news," he said drawling.  
  
"And what news might that be," asked Tasuki who was growing weary of Koji's little game.  
  
"I just heard that you got assigned to work with an FBI agent on the case of that missing rich girl," replied Koji smirking at his close friend.  
  
"Nani?" Tasuki looked up at his friend in confusion. He wondered to himself why he was always the last to find out about these things. Koji let out a hysterical laugh at his friends reaction which caused many heads to turn there way. Tasuki jumped from his seat almost sending his chair toppling to the ground and clamped a broad hand over Koji's mouth.  
  
"Shut up," growled Tasuki who was now mighty pissed. Koji calmed himself once more until it was his shoulders that moved lightly up and down. Tasuki with drew his hand from his friends face and stocked away from his cubical.  
  
"Where are you going?" yelled Koji who was still getting over his laughing fit.  
  
"To have a chat with our boss," screamed Tasuki.  
  
***  
  
Tasuki flung open the door to his boss's office to find him looking over a large stack of papers that lay upon his desk. His boss was a lean man with mousy looking features and small round glasses but like they say never judge a book by its cover. Though his boss didn't look very strong in his day he was one of the best officers that the police had to offer. The man's head shot up when he heard the door almost fly off its hinges and came face to face with a very angry young man.  
  
"Can I help you Tasuki?" asked his boss looking at the inpatient man which stood in front of him.  
  
"What the hell is this about me working with a FBI agent?" asked Tasuki flaming.  
  
"Look Tasuki," said the elder man taking off his glasses and slowly massaging his temples in irritation. "You are the best police officer that we have. Also this case is extremely tough and we wanted someone with years of experience so we thought it would be best to ask the FBI to help us out."  
  
"You know damn well how I feel about FBI agents," replied Tasuki through gritted teeth.  
  
Great thought Tasuki this really isn't my day first the coffee machine, then Koji now this.  
  
"Yes Tasuki I know you hate FBI agents but we need you on this case. You can't possibly do this on your own. Look at the bright side you could be promoted. That is if you succeed.  
  
Tasuki snorted in disgust.  
  
"Succeed? I always succeed," said Tasuki smugly a small smile playing over his face.  
  
"Good so you shall take the case then?" asked the other man happily at these turn of events.  
  
"Alright," said Tasuki in defeat.  
  
"Very good," replied the man with a nod. He pressed the button on his intercom and a woman's voice filled the room.  
  
"How can I help you sir?" came the shrill nasal voice.  
  
Tasuki shuddered at the sound it reminded him of nails being scarped down a chock board.  
  
"Please send in our young FBI agent," replied Tasukis boss.  
  
"Very well," came the harsh voice once again.  
  
Tasuki turned himself around to face the door. A little curious to find out whom his new partner was. The door slowly opened and the young FBI agent stepped carefully into the room. Tasuki felt his heart stop in his chest.  
  
Hope you liked. Tell me if I should keep on going. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the support on with chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fushigi yuugi.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tasuki walked down the cobble stone path, kicking a small round pebble in front of him. Sighing in frustration he looked up to see the busy intersection ahead of him. 'How could I have been so stupid?' Tasuki thought to himself.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
The door opened to reveal a young man with soft blue hair that was the color of the sky and bangs that defined the law of gravity. Tasuki could feel his heart constrict in his chest. There was something oddly familiar about the young agent in front of him.  
  
The young man extended his hand towards the flaming haired man. Tasuki grasped a hold of the firm hand without hesitation.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you," exclaimed the mysterious man. "My name is Chichiri."  
  
"My name is Tasuki," the officer replied in a slight whisper.  
  
"Well if we're finished with the introductions." "I would like to get down to business," said an inpatient voice.  
  
Tasuki nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his boss speak. As he floated back down to earth. Tasuki noticed that he was still holding the hand of the agent, who was now staring at him. He with drew his hand turning around quickly to try and hide the blush which was starting to creep across his face. Tasuki didn't wish to for his boss or his new co- worker to see his reaction. So he turned on his heals and fled from the room, leaving a dazed young man and a very stunned boss.  
  
*End of Flash back.*  
  
"Man was I an idiot," said Tasuki to himself in disgust. He drew his hand up and pressed the button on the cross walk. As the light changed to indicate to him that it was safe to cross. Tasuki took a step off the curb and heard the sound of screeching tires and a blast of a horn. The fiery haired man looked up in horror to see a truck closing in on him. Its bright lights penetrating right into his very essence.  
  
Suddenly the world spun into slow motion. The stunned man kept telling himself to move but his body wouldn't listen. It just stayed glued to its spot looking on in the scene in utter horror. Then a heavy weight hit him causing Tasuki to go flying. Soon the young mans world turned into darkness.  
  
Please Review. 


End file.
